


Entre las estrellas

by KillerQueen20



Series: Entre las estrellas [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley As Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), The Fall (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Lo poco que Crowley recordaba de su vida como ángel eran las estrellas... y aquel ángel que aparecía siempre en sus sueños





	Entre las estrellas

Ni siquiera supo por qué empezó a preguntarse eso, solamente le hizo aquella pregunta a Crowley, en un momento cualquiera de un día cualquiera.

—Crowley...

—¿Si, ángel?

—¿Recuerdas... recuerdas cuando eras un ángel?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien se tensó y contestó rápidamente de una manera brusca —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ángel, quedó en el pasado—.

Aziraphale no se sintió intimidado por la actitud del demonio, sabía que todo aquello resultado doloroso para él, así que decidió no insistir más.

—Está bien, no preguntaré más si eso es lo que quieres —respondió el peliblanco mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo del té que se encontraba en sus manos.

No supo cuánto duró el silencio, pero luego de eso escucho un pequeño murmullo de parte del demonio, aunque no logro escuchar bien lo que trataba de decir.

—¿Qué dijiste, querido? —le preguntó en un tono calmado

El demonio solo bajo la mirada, de alguna manera estaba avergonzado por lo que iba a decir —Dije que... que yo no lo recuerdo—.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó el ángel sorprendido, le parecía incomprensible por qué un demonio no recordaría su tiempo en el cielo. —¿No recuerdas nada en lo absoluto? —

Crowley solo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña risa amarga —Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo caí, solo recuerdo que fue por estar con malas compañías y.… hacer preguntas. —

¿Hacer preguntas? Eso le parecía ridículo a Aziraphale, pero aun así decidió no decir nada sobre aquello.

—Pero... ¿Caíste durante la rebelión, no es así? —

—Si, como casi todos —contestó secamente, para luego darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en una mano —Incluso tenía otro nombre, uno hermoso por supuesto, pero no lo recuerdo. —

Aziraphale se estremeció, para un ángel era algo totalmente espantoso el hecho de caer, no podían concebir el abandonar todo lo que el cielo les ofrecía para ir a algo tan horrendo como lo era el infierno.

—Tal vez nos conocimos ¿sabes? —le dijo Aziraphale con un tono esperanzando —Entre todos aquellos pasillos del cielo, nos debimos haber visto alguna vez. —

Crowley encogió los hombros, tratando de ocultar su interés. Mentiría si dijera que no se había preguntado qué era de él antes de caer, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue resignando a que quizás no había nada, no había nada más antes del demonio Crawley.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno... ¿Estás seguro? —le cuestionó, manteniendo sus niveles de esperanza bajos.

Cualquier muestra de optimismo se borró rápidamente del rostro de Aziraphale, tenía que admitir que él mismo tenía algunos recuerdos borrosos de su estancia en el cielo, la mayoría relacionados con rostros difusos de ángeles y arcángeles que él no conocía.

—Yo... yo... quizás —respondió Aziraphale con el ánimo bajo.

—Eso ya no importa ángel, a mí solo me importa el presente —garantizo Crowley, tratando de subirle el ánimo a su ángel, nada ganaban entristeciéndose por recuerdos borrosos

Al parecer, aquello funcionó, ya que una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de Aziraphale.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Galletas, querido? —preguntó, mientras le ofrecía un plato repleto de galletas.

—Por supuesto, ángel. —

[...]

_Lo conoció, recuerda haberlo conocido. Su mente lo recuerda entre sueños, cuando el letargo es más fuerte que cualquier poder humano o demoníaco._

_Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos eran ángeles, lo conoció un día cualquiera... bueno cualquiera para otro ángel, pero para él fue uno de los mejores días de su existencia._

_Fue a lo largo de los pasillos del cielo, él paseaba entre los pasillos, sin ninguna tarea importante por hacer cuando lo vio. Oh, aquella visión fue magnífica ante sus ojos, era un ser tan puro y etéreo, más que cualquier otro que hubiera visto. Su cálida risa y su hermosa sonrisa lo hicieron sentir rápidamente indefenso, como si toda su existencia hubiera pasado a depender únicamente de aquel bello ser._

_Los días pasaron y con ellos sus sentimientos hacia el ángel se hacían más fuertes. Un día por casualidad escuchó el nombre de aquel que le había robado el aliento: _

_ Aziraphale _

_Él era el encargado de crear las estrellas y así lo hizo. Seguramente pasó más tiempo entre las estrellas que en el cielo... y él era feliz ahí, se sentía extasiado cada vez que creaba algo, vio nacer nebulosas y galaxias, él mismo creó sistemas solares completos._

_Si... entre estrellas y nebulosas él era feliz pero ahora tenía algo más que lo hacía dichoso._

_No habían hablado hasta que un día ambos cruzaron miradas, su apacible y dulce mirada azul le conquistó por completo y él... oh, él era todo un desastre, con su alborotado cabello rojo y con la cara cubierta de polvo de estrellas y, aun así, de algún modo ambos se sentían conectados._

_Desde aquel día ambos cruzaban miradas entre los pasillos del cielo, ambos sentían algo por el otro sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra alguna._

_Un día, cuando el atrevimiento le ganó al sentido común le gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo:_

_—¡Mi nombre Raphael! _

_Aziraphale lo volteo a ver y él huyó despavorido con un sonrojo presente en su rostro._

_Entonces decidió, si, decidió que crearía algo hermoso, tan magnífico como lo era Aziraphale._

_Aunque no lo admitieran, los ángeles tenían defectos y el de Raphael era que para él nada era suficiente, creaba estrellas, nebulosas, incluso galaxias, pero nada que se pudiera comparar con el ángel que le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago._

_Y entonces... llego el principio del fin. _

_Conoció a un ángel, Lucifer era su nombre y le prometió cosas, todo lo que él quería, todos sus deseos hechos realidad. Le dio una oportunidad y él no quiso ni pudo desperdiciarla._

_Jugaron a ser dios, jugaron con explosiones y choques inesperados, crearon pulsares y agujeros negros, cosas que los humanos no descubrirían hasta milenios más tarde._

_Su más grande creación: la vía láctea, llena de planetas, agujeros negros, púlsares, estrellas, estrellas de neutrones, todo lo que un ángel podía imaginar._

_Era algo digno de Aziraphale y con el mayor orgullo que podía tener se lo mostró a Aziraphale._

_—Esto es para ti —Aquellas simples palabras, las primeras que les decía a Aziraphale sin salir huyendo, estaban llenas de un sentimiento que no podía explicar._

_—Es... simplemente hermoso Raphael —le contestó maravillado_

_Las luces de las estrellas jugaron con el rostro asombrado de Aziraphale, otorgándole una apariencia sublime. Un estado de ataraxia inundó el momento._

_Un sentimiento cálido y nuevo se instaló en el pecho de Raphael, no lo podía describir, entonces hizo una pregunta, una solo pregunta que marcó su perdición:_

_ ¿Es posible sentir más amor por otro que por dios? _

_Todo cayó, él mismo incluido. Ardía y dolía. El dolor inició en sus alas y se extendió hacia todo su ser, era simplemente insoportable_

_Sus alas se volvieron negras y su halo se rompió. Estaba cayendo, estaba dejando de ser un ángel y sentía miedo... no... sentía terror._

_¿Que estaba sucediendo?_

_Dios estaba furiosa, un grupo de ángeles se había rebelado, tuvo que hacer algo, aquel castigo era justo y necesario, al menos para ella._

_¿Por qué? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué hacer esto?_

_El solo... el solo se había juntado con la gente equivocada y con una sola pregunta se condenó._

_¡¿No se suponía que eras amor y perdón!? ¿¡Dónde quedó tu misericordia!?_

_Era tanto el dolor que sentía que ni siquiera podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar._

_La última imagen que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, su Aziraphale tratando de ayudarlo, extendiendo desesperadamente su mano, pero él no la tomó, no, el no dejaría que su ángel manchara su pureza, no dejaría que el mismo castigo y sufrimiento cayeran sobre él. _

_Él podía sufrir todo lo que quisieran, pero no Aziraphale no._

_Aziraphale..._

_Azira..._

_Zira..._

[...]

Crowley despertó de golpe, totalmente sudoroso y aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse y aunque trato de regular su respiración sabía que era inútil.

Miles de recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente, uno tras otro, cada uno era una respuesta a todas las dudas que lo habían asaltado en el pasado.

Todos esos recuerdos empezaron a juntarse, como si de una pieza de rompecabezas se trataran, era una historia, era su pasado, no siempre fue un demonio, había algo más que un demonio.

Su nombre era Raphael, fue un ángel, creó y amaba a las estrellas más que nada, bueno, hasta que conoció a... Aziraphale.

Ni siquiera supo cómo logró levantarse de la cama y tomar su teléfono. Tras oprimir algunos botones y una serie de sonidos escuchó la voz que tanto deseaba oír.

—Bueno...

—¡Ángel! ¡Soy yo! —gritó sin poder evitarlo, se encontraba en un estado de júbilo que nadie podía arruinarle.

—Crowley ¿No te das cuenta que son las 3 de la mañana? —le preguntó el ángel, somnoliento.

—Lo sé, pero necesito contarte algo, es urgente —

—Oh cielos, ¿No ha pasado nada malo, ¿verdad? —

—¡No! Esto es lo opuesto de malo. No te muevas de allí, voy enseguida.

En una velocidad impresionante, hasta para un demonio, cambió sus ropas y salió en su Bentley rumbo a la librería de Aziraphale. En cuestión de minutos, ya había llegado al lugar.

Sin importarle siquiera el cartel de cerrado, abrió la puerta con un chasquido y entró a la librería. Adentro se encontraba Aziraphale quien se encontraba en su atuendo diario, pero con una apariencia cansada debido a la falta de sueño.

—Crowley, ¿Se puede saber porque me despertaste a la 3 de la mañana? —le inquirió rápidamente al demonio cuando lo vio entrar

Crowley, quien se encontraba totalmente dichoso, lo tomó por los hombros y con una sonrisa le dijo: 

—Oh ángel, ¿Recuerdas tu estancia en el cielo, ante del edén? —

Aziraphale no contesto, abrumado por la actitud del demonio, tras unos segundos solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces recordarás a un tal Raphael, ¿Verdad? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

Las siguientes palabras romperían, sin saberlo, el corazón de Crowley. Si se necesitara saber las palabras para destruir el espíritu de un demonio serían esas:

—Raph... ¿quien?

Aquellas palabras destrozaron por completo a Crowley, jadeo con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para evitar caer de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Crowley, te encuentras bien? —pregunto Aziraphale, preocupado por el repentino abatimiento de Crowley.

—¿No... no recuerdas nada? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Crowley, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

—Lo siento Crowley, nunca conocí a ninguna Raphael, ¿Era acaso importante? —

Crowley forzó una sonrisa en su rostro para luego negar levemente —No ángel, no era importante. —

No podía negar que estaba dolido, milenios sin saber quién era y cuando por fin lo descubría, la única persona que le importaba ni siquiera sabía quién era.

A no ser que...

—Necesito mostrarte algo ángel, sígueme —tras decir eso tomo a Aziraphale de la mano y lo jalo hasta que llegaron al Bentley, había algo que tenía que hacer.

[...]

Aziraphale no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, se encontraba en la terraza de algún edificio desconocido para él, bajo la oscuridad del cielo y la iluminación de las estrellas.

—Crowley, ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Crowley, con una sonrisa alzó los brazos, mostrando la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

—Esto es para ti, ángel —

Por un momento, un recuerdo fugaz apareció en la mente de Aziraphale, se fue tan rápido como llegó, pero aun así sintió algo, era como estar en casa otra vez.

—Es... simplemente hermoso Crowley—le dijo, completamente hipnotizado por la luz de las estrellas que resplandecían con un brillo peculiar que les daba un aspecto precioso.

Las luces de las estrellas volvieron a jugar con el rostro de Aziraphale, dándole una apariencia etérea y.… inefable.

La situación le recordó a aquella acontecida hace miles de años, pero solo que ahora no había nada que temer, ya no.

—Si, es hermoso —dijo el demonio, solo que él no se refería al espectáculo que el cielo les ofrecía, sino al ser que se encontraba a su lado, absorto ante la preciosidad del cielo.

Quizás Aziraphale no recordara quien había sido y quizás nunca lo haga, pero no importa, él lo sabe y podía pasar toda su eternidad junto a Aziraphale, entre las estrellas, recordando o incluso mejor, creando nuevos recuerdos.


End file.
